


A Chance Against Anything in the World

by MorganBartonRomanoff



Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [5]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Past Torture, Red Room (Marvel), Team as Family, Widowfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBartonRomanoff/pseuds/MorganBartonRomanoff
Summary: Day 5 ofClintasha Advent 2020- Friends/FamilyHer past will always haunt her, but she knows she will always have people to rely on, people who will always be there for her, no matter what.(No actual graphic depictions of violence but there is implied torture, so I'd rather be safe than sorry.)Part Three of my Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020 - L3 - Kate BishopPart Two of my Black Widow Bingo 2020/2021 - Square filled - The Red Room
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov (implied), Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov & Melina Vostokoff
Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Chance Against Anything in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020 by [ladiesofmarvelbingo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladiesofmarvelbingo) and for the Black Widow Bingo 2020/2021 by [blackwidowbingo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/blackwidowbingo)

The lights flicker and for an instant she is teleported back into a dark room, strapped to a chair, blood running down her face as a man in a white coat looms over her. (He’s there to make sure she is worthy. He’s there to test her, an exam of a sort.) He wipes off his hand and unrolls a satchel onto the table beside him.

The tools clink unpleasantly, and she steels herself. It’s going to hurt. She will want to die by the time it’s over, but she will never talk, she will never say a thing. If she does, the consequences will be worse.

He pulls out a long needle and she swallows, her dry throat constricting in a futile attempt to swallow saliva that wasn’t there. He turns to her and smiles, the light reflecting off his translucent skin.

A hand grasps her own underneath the table and she snaps out of her thoughts, squeezing her partner’s grounding warm palm in reassurance. She’s fine – or she will be. It’s nothing she hasn’t been through before.

Alexei bursts out laughing at something Melina is saying and shifts his entire body to face his older surrogate daughter with a knowing look.

“Tashenka,” he wheezes, using a diminutive from so long ago, as if she is still that child they had taken under their wings so long ago. “Remember when we were in Yekaterinburg and we lost you in the crowd at the center?”

Her sister snorts from across the table. “I was so happy until you came running ready to fight them for planning to leave you behind. As if that was how the Red Room got rid of anyone.”

“Not the Red Room,” she answers levelly. “Just parents who didn’t want one of their kids.”

Melina waves a hand dismissively. “Oh, nonsense. If we would have got rid of any child, it would have been Yelena.” Her sister gapes.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Alexei nods animatedly.

“Oh, yes. You were such a naughty child, Lena, always looking for a fight. Hard to discipline.”

“I seem to remember _her_ throwing the first punch at you,” the blonde retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. The two archers blink at her in shock.

Her partner regains his composure faster than his protégé. “You tried to take down the Red Guardian?” She shrugs.

“I was very angry at the time. Besides, he took it rather well.”

“Yes, I have a strong core,” Alexei nods. Yelena looks him up and down – what is visible of him at the table, anyway.

“Had,” she corrects, and he nods absentmindedly until he realizes what she has just said and directs a glower at her.

“Oh,” Kate leans over conspiratorially, “Clint has the same problem. He still thinks he’s what he used to be when he was younger.”

“ _Katherine_ ,” her partner snaps and she can’t help but chuckle at them. At this little gathering of people with pasts in common, who somehow managed to find security and solace in each other, support, trust, even love. She looks around and feels nothing but warmth in her chest, and the cold, dark memories from the past are no longer present or lingering – they’ve been sent back deep into the dark crevices of her conscience and are not to bother her for a long time. It’s probably wishful thinking. They are a part of her, after all. But with these people surrounding her like one of Stark’s armors and reminding her that she is _alive_ and _okay_ and _happy_ and _loved_ , she knows she stands a chance against anything in the world.

She turns and presses a kiss to her partner’s jaw, squeezing his hand underneath the table once more, and smiles at him when his eyes meet hers questioningly.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ohwriteiforgot](https://ohwriteiforgot.tumblr.com)


End file.
